(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to lamp tubes, and more particular to modularized tamp tubes using light emitting diodes (LEDs).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely applied to various lamps. Among them, the LED lamp tubes, due to their low power consumption and enhanced brightness, gradually replace the conventional fluorescent lamp tubes. The existing LED lamp tubes contain a tubular body, a circuit board, LEDs, and two conductive caps. The LEDs are welded to the circuit board, and the circuit board is threaded into the tubular body. Then a number of conductive wires is used to electrically connect the circuit board to the two conductive caps, which are fixed to the two ends of the tubular body. As electricity is applied to the two conductive caps, electricity drives the LEDs to illuminate through the circuit board. As described above, there are multiple welding steps involved and the assembly time is as such increased. In addition, as the above components are connected together mainly through welding, once one of the components is damaged or broken down, the entire LED lamp tube has to be replaced, which is not only costly but also less environmentally friendly.